mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Walker
is a main character and the protagonist in MECH-X4. He is portrayed by Nathaniel Potvin. Summary Ryan is a freshman at Bay City High who has technopathy – the extraordinary ability to control technology with his mind. His talent mysteriously awakens MECH-X4, a giant 150-foot robot built by an elusive genius (who was imprisoned) to defend their town against impending doom in the form of monsters. Personality Ryan is the leader of the MECH-X4 Team. He has a great attitude and tries to do what's best for the team, but sometimes loses focus as what's right. He also rises to occasions and is not afraid to stand up to his older brother, Mark. Biography Season 1 In Let's Call It Mech-X4!, Ryan discovers he has a power that controls technology with his mind. He next learns that he can use his technopath power to pilot Mech-X4. He learns how to control Mech-X4 and uses its power to grab a dumpster and spilling it on Mark. He feels like a "monster" because Mark said he would never embarrass him like how he embarrassed Mark. At Bay City High, an actual monster comes. At that moment, Ryan gets into Mech-X4 to fight the monster. They don't manage so well and they realize they need a forth member which has to be a mechanic. When Ryan throws a dumpster at the monster to get it away from the girl it was about to eat, Mark figures out it was Ryan who emptied the garbage on Mark. When Mark fixes the repairs on the robot, the MECH-X4 Team successfully defeat the monster. Ryan apologies and welcomes Mark to the team. Ryan and Mark saw on the news that civilians of Bay City think that Mech-X4 is dangerous. Ryan comes up with a plan to help the civilians of Bay City like getting a frisbee from a tree and stop a thief stealing someones bag. When Ryan saves Marty from falling, Seth Harper becomes intrigues by the robot. Seth invites the robot and Principal Grey finds out where they are going to and is planning Octoconda attack on them. They find the monster and Harris gets himself trapped. Ryan however thinks he was killed and blames himself for it for not listening. They find out Harris is still alive and Mark goes after him. They manage to defeat the monster using the Plasma Ax, but the other half disappeared. In Let's Get Some Air!, Mark was training with Ryan. Whilst they were training, Harris started to act different and he realizes that he swallowed some of the monster ooze which is making him different. Ryan with Spyder, Harris and Mark go to the forest the ooze dropped at. When they get back to MECH-X4, they see that the ooze has dried out from the "monster heart". When Ryan, Harris and Mark realize that the ooze came from a volcano, they set off and Harris' monster voice is activated and he starts destroying things inside MECH-X4. Davage destroys the volcano with MECH-X4 in it. MECH-X4 ends up stuck in a huge pit of ooze and are losing oxygen. While they are down in the ooze, they realize Harris is gone and Ryan thinks they should call Spyder for help to fix the Arm Cannon but Mark disagrees. When Ryan detects Mark is scared, he goes to find Harris whilst Ryan tries to get a signal on his phone. He eventually gets a signal and texts Spyder. Harris sneaked up on Ryan and attacked him. His phone slipped out of his hands and the phone gets broken. Mark came and used a weapon to electrify Harris. Harris then brakes the weapon. When Spyder fixed the Arm Cannon, Mech-X4 jumps out of the pit of ooze. Ryan gave Harris the antidote. In Let's Open The Monster Heart!, Mark and Spyder were playing with the Primorphous Core until Harris told them to stop. When they carried on, the Primorphous Gel started glowing. A few minutes later, Ryan is with Mark checking on Mech-X4Mech-X4 (character)through Mark's phone. Whilst they were doing this, Grace left the house due to her having a busy day. When she left, she forgot her phone and Mark notices that Grace has loads of email from a person called JJ from Harper Futuristics. Grace comes back for phone and sees Mark going through her phone so she does the same thing with Mark's phone. Afterwards, Ryan and Mark are in Mech-X4 testing out the repair work and Mark is still talking about JJ. Whilst they were arguing, the monster Davage planted was attacking Mech-X4. Ryan had to retreat and gets injured but it heals quickly. Harris makes a plan to go to Harper Futuristics to open up the monster heart to find out who is sending Mech-X4 monsters. Ryan, Harris and Spyder get caught by Seth and he orders them to leave. When Seth questions them about why they were in Harper Futuristics, they lied to Seth by saying they found the Primorphous Core and wanted to experiment it by themselves. When Seth is told that there were 4 of them, he questioned them and an alarm goes off making them leave the building. Ryan discovers it was a false alarm and goes back for the Primorphous Core. Whilst he was getting it, he found the person who was sending Mech-X4 monsters, but didn't see the face. Mark finds Ryan and Principal Grey threatens he's going to hurt him if Ryan doesn't give the Primorphous Core. He gave the Primorphous Core to her and she disappears. When Mark and Ryan come out of Harper Futuristics, they find Grace and Mark realizes that Jessica, Seth's assistant, is JJ. When Seth overheard that Grace is not dating anyone, he asked her to go out with him. In Let's Be Idiots!, Ryan started getting flashbacks of their previous fight with Mech-X4 when he saw Harris created a new weapon, Spyder hammered something, and when Mark fixed something. Mark told Ryan that he should relax. Harris advised Ryan to go to the Bay City Skate-Off. Ryan was talking with Harris and Spyder about the trick he has to do to beat Jimmy Wilson, who has won the Skate-Off 3 years in a row. Also, Harris informs them that he designed an app that can scan news feed for monsters and can send them an alert when that happens. When Ryan failed with doing the trick, the skateboard hit Mech-X4 and unlocked equipment and new weapons. Ryan is with Spyder, who is filming his trick, and Ryan did the trick successfully. They bump into Jimmy Wilson and he thinks that he's better than Ryan and acts like a "jerk" to Ryan. Jimmy boasts his skills to Ryan and Spyder reminded him that he was there to relax. However, Ryan still wanted to beat him because he embarrassed him in front of the skaters. Ryan was back in Mech-X4 and saw that Harris learnt how to use the Gravity Pucks. In addition, Harris showed them the new features added in Mech-X4. Ryan gets and idea to use the Gravity Pucks to help him win and Harris reminded him it's cheating, but he still does it anyway. Principal Grey arrived in the competition and put a tracker on him to see where he goes. Ryan, Harris and Spyder get back in Mech-X4 and fight the upgraded Jaguasaur. Ryan learnt not to cheat and ends up injuring himself which makes Jimmy win the skate-off. When Jimmy called Harris and Spyder "dorks", he decided to use the Gravity Pucks to impress everyone instead of them cheering for Jimmy. In Let's Survive in the Woods!, Ryan, Harris and Spyder were going camping and Mark and Dane taunted them about the Butcher. Mark told them that he would be in the robot whilst they go camping. Park Ranger Jeff took Ryan, Harris and Spyder's phone which meant that they don't know when a monster attacks. Ryan insisted on getting their phones back, but Park Ranger Jeff caught them and told them to do camping. Ryan and Harris thought they saw the Bay City Butcher, but it was Dane pretending. Ryan, Harris and Spyder wanted to get revenge on Dane and steal his phone so they know if a monster attacks. Ryan lost Harris and Spyder and bumped into Dane who sprained his ankle. He found Jeff and he captured Ryan, Harris and Spyder. Then escaped and Ryan managed to take down Jeff. Ryan got his phone back and received the text messages from Mark and realizes he's in danger. He also figured out that somebody knows they're Mech-X4. Ryan, Harris and Spyder get to the Abandoned Ferry and they were too late. In Let's Get Our Robot Back!, Ryan, Harris and Spyder go to Leo's caravan to see if they could track Mech-X4. Harris fixed it, but Mech-X4 went out of range. Harris came up with a plan to go to Project Starry Night Headquarters. They make it in through the side door. Whilst they were walking, Spyder stepped on a pressure plate which activated an alarm. They secretly get into the control room and Ryan used his technopathy to re-positioned the satellite facing towards Earth. They found Mech-X4 and found Mark dressed as a guard. More guards came and Ryan controlled Mech-X4 outside the robot. Prinicpal Grey fired Jaguasaur at them. They got into Mech-X4 and Ryan, Harris and Spyder realized that Principal Grey was behind the monsters. They grabbed it in the air and dragged it down. Whilst they were doing it, Jaguasaur's wing hit Davage which sent him flying across a mountain. They defeat Jaguasaur using the Plasma Punch. At home, Grey came to Ryan's home to talk about The Mastermind is going to eliminate everyone. In Let's Get the Big Bad!, Ryan invited Principal Grey into Mech-X4. Harris, Spyder and Mark don't want her aboard Mech-X4. Ryan convinced them to trust her because they can defeat the Mastermind. At Bay City High, Ryan was with Principal Grey in her office. She tried to convince the Mastermind a second chance. Ryan, Harris, Spyder and Mark came in to help Grey defeat Morris and the guards. Ryan used the Gravity Pucks and Spyder used the Bounce Belt. Ryan defeated Morris and the other guards retreated. He took Morris' phone and de-encrypted the phone. When Ryan was on the phone with the Mastermind, Harris managed to track his location. They were in the Matermind's location and Grey tricked them by turning off Mech-X4. Ryan was actually tricking her and Ryan used the X-Weapon to finish off Clawboon. Grey fought Ryan and Mark and almost slipped into Clawboon's ooze. Grey couldn't hold on and slipped into Clawboon's ooze. After the battle, Harris and Spyder left to go to Donut King. Ryan looked through Principal Grey's stuff and saw that he was adopted. In Let's Deal with Our Stuff!, Ryan freaked out that Mark won't be his brother anymore since he's adopted. He's next in Mech-X4 talking with Harris and Spyder about not telling Mark because he doesn't want to ruin his chances of winning. Ryan, Harris and Spyder are training because Harris wants to make sure the X-Weapon didn't drain anything. At school, Mark was with Dane talking about how they would beat East Bay City High. Ryan's technopathy started glitching and started messing with the lights. When Mark showed the teacher his basketball skills, Ryan activated the alarm which made Mark threw the basketball at the teacher. Next, they were in Mech-X4. Harris checked on Ryan by scanning him and Harris figured out that when Ryan was talking about Mark, his powers go wonky. When Ryan disagrees and calls that idea wrong, he leaves Mech-X4. Ryan goes home and met Mark already there. Seth checked on them and played video games with Ryan and talked about his relationship with Mark. At the game, Ryan is cheering Mark and when Dane called Mark "bro" he got a techno surge and it made Mark lose the game. Harris got an alert that the other half of Octoconda is back. Ryan tried to start Mech-X4, but failed because of the surges. Harris and Spyder advised Ryan to tell Mark what's going on. Ryan agreed and told him that he was adopted. They rip the monster and successfully defeat it. At home, Ryan talked with Grace about the adoption and said that she didn't know how to explain it. In Mech-X4, they found out that the person who bulit Mech-X4 knew his birth parents and his name. In Let's Get Some Answers!, Ryan was training in Mech-X4 and Mark was being strange. He went to go to Harris and Spyder to know if they realized that Mark had been acting strange. Before they could talk, Harris found out that it was Leo who wrote the note. They entered Leo's house and Ryan figured out that it was a hologram. They entered inside and found Mech-X3. They entered inside and saw drones about to attack them. Ryan told Leo OS that he's a technopath. Ryan asked questions to Leo OS, but shut down Mech-X3. Drones come to attack Ryan, Harris, Spyder and Mark. Ryan learnt that the reason Mark was acting weird was because he was being more protective since Ryan was adopted. Ryan convinced Leo OS to open the doors and not destruct Mech-X3. Ryan found Leo's co-ordinates and promised he will find him. In Let's Go Clubbing!, Ryan questioned Harris why he didn't find Leo yet. Harris replied that he's going to do it when he gets to Harper Grant. Mark left Mech-X4 to go to Mech-X3. Ryan was at Bay City High talking with Spyder about finding Leo. They found at there is a Mech-X4 fan club and Cassie overheard them about the pilots of Mech-X4, which makes her think they are the pilots of Mech-X4. Ryan came up with the idea to for Mech-X4 to have pirates in it, so nobody will realize that Mech-X4 has pilots. Before Ryan could say more, Dane interrupted the fan club and used it for varsities only since there was a Harper Grant competition happening at the gym. Back in Mech-X4, Ryan and Spyder called Mark and talked about Dane and found at he built a Markmobile. Ryan caused Dane to kick the other varsities out of the fan club. Ryan received a text from Harris and when Dane insisted on helping, Ryan and Spyder locked Dane in the drama storage room. When Ryan and Spyder were trying to get into Mech-X4, Cassie figured out that Ryan is one of the pilots in Mech-X4. Cassie got interrupted by the fire alarm which just went off. Mark drove his Markmobile and used it to get to Bay City High. He drove off and Mark activated the Gravity Pucks to make the Markmobile go in the air and faster. They got into Mech-X4 and Ryan used the Grappling Grip and the Plasma Blast to destroy it. He came out of Mech-X4 and went to Cassie to prove that he isn't the pilot of Mech-X4. Ryan checked to see if Harris made it into Harper Grant and it turned out that Harris and Veracity made it in. In Let's Get Leo!, Harris informed Ryan, Mark and Spyder that he installed a new submarine. He showed them the Mech Links which were similar to Mech-X4. Ryan, Mark and Spyder were in Mech-X4 trying to find the underwater base whilst Harris was monitoring them while he was at Harper Grant. Mark alerted Ryan that Mech-X4 was almost at Crush Depth so Harris was guiding them through the water. Ryan, Mark and Spyder found mines. If Mech-X4 touched them, the mine will explode. Ryan, Mark and Spyder couldn't communicate with Harris because at Harper Grant it was tech-free Tuesday. Ryan agreed on moving past the mines, but Mark reminded him that if anything goes wrong, they would head back. Harris got back and connected to Mech-X4. He realized that Mech-X4 was about to hit one of the mines. Ryan and Mark were arguing and hit one of the mines. This made Mech-X4 drown and Ryan, Mark and Spyder passed out. They wake up and Harris alerted them that they are below Crush Depth and have 10 minutes before they get squished by the pressure. Spyder gave Ryan his Mech Link so Leo can use it since he's gonna need a force field. Ryan turned all the electricity off and defeated the guards. Ryan rescued Leo and bought him on Mech-X4. Ryan figured out who the Mastermind was and told Mark and Spyder that he is Seth Harper. In Let's Dig Deep!, Leo told Ryan, Mark, Harris and Spyder that their is a giant pocket with Primorphous Gel. Ryan, Mark, Harris, Spyder and Leo came up with a plan to get into Seth's brain. Ryan and Mark got Harris and Spyder to put him into a disguise after Ryan put the device on. Ryan and Mark contacted Leo through Mech Link and he reminded him that he could get brain damage if he took too long. Leo told Ryan that he would know if he took too long because the remote will turn red. Ryan got into Seth's brain and saw Leo and Seth. He figured that he went too far back in time. He came back and told Mark that he saw something fuzzy. He went back and saw Seth get some Primorphous Gel. Next, he saw Seth mix the Primorphous Core with the Primorphous Gel. Later, he realized that the pocket of ooze was under Bay City High. It turned out that the black fuzzy thing was Seth. Seth showed Ryan what he was planning to do. Ryan fought Seth and was losing. Seth was about to kill him, but Ryan used the remote to escape. Ryan, Harris and Mark thought they saw Seth, but it was actually Spyder. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Technopathy' - Ryan has a unique ability of being able to control technology using his mind. He is capable of controlling the both small, simplest appliances (such as lamps) or even bigger, heavier things (such as missiles and Mech-X4). People who have Technopathy are known as Technopaths and when using this ability, the irises of his eyes glow a light blue color. However, Ryan cannot control technology that isn't turned on. **'Explosion Inducement' - Ryan is capable of making technology and electronics explode with his mind. This is a common effect of his power as he did it with phones, droids, missiles, etc. However, using this ability too much can cause mental pain or stress and can often time make him weak. (Let's Survive in the Woods!) **'Remote Control' - Ryan is able of controlling MECH-X4 from outside the robot for short periods of time. His ability gradually improved when using it constantly. (Let's Go Clubbing!) **'Electrokinesis' - Ryan has the ability to manipulate electrons allowing him to mentally interface with technology as well as generate energy. He sometimes, though, uses this ability for offensive purposes, as he did in the Harper tech data core room when he manipulated the electricity into a bolt to knock back an enemy. Abilities * 'Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Ryan has shown multiple types and forms of combat without using his powers. Weaknesses * '''Mech X4 Link: '''While controlling Mech X4, any damage that the robot sustains reflects itself appropriately on Ryan until fixed. * '''Emotional Turmoil: '''If Ryan is experiencing huge emotional turmoil, his powers will become uncontrollable and short out until the emotional turmoil is resolved. * '''Technopathic visions: ' The very same visions seen by Ryan to lead him Mech-X4, were broadcast by a device created by Leo. These visions can be used against Ryan, and can incapacitate him. This method was first used by Versus Harper's Ghost . Relationships Mark Walker Mark is Ryan's adoptive (Ryan is adopted, not Mark) older brother. They are quite the opposite, since Mark is a confident athlete while Ryan isn't. However, Mark has shown to be there for his brother despite his popularity and vice-versa. Mark has shown to care deeply about Ryan and showed great concern when Ryan almost got brain damaged when he traveled into Harper's brain and was stuck in there for too long. Mark also broke down into tears in the episode versus the arctic when Ryan chose to stay in the robot as it was about to be destroyed by Traeger. Harris Harris is one of Ryan's best friends and the intelligent one of the four. Ryan was deeply concerned and shocked when he thought Harris was dead in Let's Call It Mech-X4!. They might not think alike sometimes, but they always have each others' backs. Spyder Spyder is one of Ryan's best friends and the daredevil of the three. Instead of training and being responsible, like Harris probably prays for every day, he and Ryan like having fun and being reckless (like playing hockey with a monster heart). Ryan felt bad for doubting Spyder in Let's Get Some Air! after Spyder gave up his one chance to hangout with Cassie, his crush, to help his friends out in a time of need. Quotes }} }} Trivia * He is a technopath. * He is the pilot of Mech-X4. * He uses skateboarding as a way to unwind. * He loves to camp. * He has a habit of saying "I love you, bye!" really quickly when he's nervous. * His nickname is "Ry Guy", which is only used by his family and close friends. * He still wears the "Save Spyder" t-shirt that was made to support a crowdfunding campaign to fix Spyder's leg. * He still has his childhood teddy bear, Mr. Woobie, which Principal Grey thinks he's too old for. * He likes playing pranks on people to get back at them, but it doesn't always work out for him. Gallery Userbox Code: Ryan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Technopaths Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High